Hades
Introduction The Hades is a medium robot with 1 heavy and 2 light hardpoints. Ability Retribution; Hades activates an indestructible shield for 6 seconds, and then fires built-in kinetic weapon during its duration. Damage absorbed by the shield enhances the built-in weapon. The shield is called an absorber. It is a shield that can block all damage types, and uses all blocked damage to increase its built-in weapon's power by up to 100%. Strategy This robot is one of three in the Greek Pantheon faction, the other two being the Ares and the Nemesis. Hades, hence its name like from Ares, is a robot of hatred and destruction. It possesses weapons that are effective to mid-range to close brawl combats, also with its 'Retribution' gun, which damages enemies that shot Hades' shield, absorbing any impact and redirecting it. The dark, evil bot is a mechanical design of Hades, god of Underworld. Sometimes, there were some misunderstanding that if Hades equipped Zeus in its heavy slot, it would perform terribly, hence their rivalry to cooperate together. Beware of Hades. Threat Measure ' '''Hades is the god of underworld, but mostly known for now as god of robot destruction, due to its hardpoints employed and the special ability that absorbs unlimited damage from anything, then revert it inside the cannon that shoots out the estimated damage Hades absorbed. Hades is a enormous threat, right behind Ares, which is arguably the most overpowered robot in the game. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Hades: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is usually not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Halo (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Gust on another. This is because weapons such as the Halo give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) '''Setup 3 '→ Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Kinetic Weapon The Hades' built-in weapon system fires 3 kinetic rounds in 3 seconds, with a maximum range of 500 meters. Note: The damage numbers below do not factor in the potential of absorbed enemy weapon projectiles (which can increase the numbers by up to 100%). Mark I Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual round. Mark II Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual round. Update History Poll Trivia *The Hades somewhat resembles the Vityaz in terms of firepower, health and size *It takes 30 Days & 58.2 Million Silver to aquire (Using all 6 slots producing packs of 170, which take 3 days) *The 'Gun' on Hades' back vibrates while the absorption shield is active *The projectile of Hades' Gun flies a little bit faster than traditional bullet weapons *Hades' Gun is somewhat ineffective against fast moving targets at ranges above 450m *In a War Robots Video (dunno which one), it featured Hades without its standard paintjob. Instead had the same default paintjob as the Rogatka *This is the least common Pantheon Robot among the 3